Just in Love
by Violet Raven
Summary: {slashy} Jack finds himself thinking about Spot.


****

Just in Love

__

Author: Violet Raven

__

Rating: PG-13

__

Summary: {slashy} Jack finds himself thinking about Spot.

__

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Newsies, that's Disney's luck not mine. And obviously I'm not making a cent off of this story so please don't sue! I have nothing!

__

A/N: This is my first Newsies story, so please be gentle- and any constructive critiscism ((not flames)) would be greatly appreciated. 

*******

Jack Kelly woke up with an arm draped casually over his chest. He didn't think much of it- until he realized that it wasn't his arm. Not moving, he slowly traced the limb to its owner with his curious eyes, and saw a sleeping Spot Conlon laying next to him, brown hair falling into his still features, softly vacant in unconsciousness. 

What was Spot doing in his bed?

__

No, wait, he thought. They weren't in a bed. They were on the floor. The cold, hard floor. On the floor with Spot's arm laying over him. 

__

Get a grip, Kelly. What happened last night? 

He tried hard to remember, and eventually it came back to him. They had all been up playing games last night, the floor being the biggest area to play. Stupid games, word games, or just goofy, made-up games. But it had been fun. Spot had come down with a couple of his own newsies to visit for the day and had- obviously- ended up staying the night. 

Jack slowly craned his neck painfully to see that every other newsie was still on the floor, and all sound asleep. Not used to sleeping in bed with anyone else, a couple other boys had gotten closer to those around them. Not consciously, of course: no one in the room would be caught that close to anyone. And right now they were sleeping just fine, not knowing.

But instead of forcing Spot away from him, he paused, realizing that this position was not at all uncomfortable. It did help that no one was awake to see him right now, and he was able to enjoy the situation.

He sighed softly, reveling in the warmth that culminated around the area on his torso where Spot's arm was pressed against him. Suddenly his entire body warmed just thinking about the half-embrace, and he blushed for the first time in a long time, wondering what Spot would say if he knew what Jack were thinking right now.

And he was thinking that he never wanted Spot to let go.

Then he imagined what might happen if Spot _didn't_ push him away and tease him, making the situation bigger and more embarrassing than necessary. What if Spot _wanted_ to stay like this?

__

Spot's eyes would drowsily open, slam shut, then flutter open, adjusting to the light. He would shake his head while he remembered the previous night, much as Jack had. He would look at his arm, look at Jack's innocent and needing stare, and smile. He would pause, taking in the situation, and then reach his arm further around Jack's chest, which would be rising higher and faster in anticipation.

"Ehy, Jackie-boy," he would say softly. "Looks ta me like we's got ourselves in a bit of a position."

Jack would nod, his lips would curve upright, and he would reach a hand up to caress Spot's silky hair, admiring that beautiful face gazing back at him. Almost like that of an angel, his face, only rougher, more experienced. After all, he was a lone kid living in Brooklyn, and that was no walk in the park for anyone. 

But Spot wouldn't say anything about that.

"Seems so. Whatchu wanna do 'bout that, huh?"

"Well…" he would trail off while leaning forward, towards waiting lips. 

"I've been wantin' dis since I foist saw ya, Spot," Jack would mutter gently as their lips would touch for the first time. Even in such a small kiss, electricity would spark between them, enough to start a fire, but instead of a fire, it would start a flame of passion, and their kiss would deepen quickly.

In his mind, they would remain there for just the right amount of time, ending as soon as the other boys began to wake, and no one would be the wiser.

But the taste of Spot Conlon would remain on his lips, and the memory linger.

And as Jack began to drift out of his fantasy, he felt someone stir next to him. Spot was awake. So soon. Fast as he could, Jack froze and feigned sleep. After all, if Spot knew he had been awake and didn't move, he would know there was something up, and to suspect is to share theories with every other newsie. Soon everyone would think Jack was a freak, one who desired one of his closest friend's arm around him. Bad for business.

After a minute, the arm was slowly removed. It felt so gentle, the retreat, that Jack couldn't help but wonder if Spot had considered their position as thoroughly as he had. 

__

Yeah, right.

But still, as long as he had no definite answers, Jack could continue to interpret this as he pleased- a pleasure which he intended to take full advantage of. 

He pretended to just be waking up, and stretched a bit, pouring a yawn over his lips. 

"Hey, mornin', Spot," he mumbled tiredly, rubbing his eyes.

"Mornin', Jackie-boy." Spot sounded too calm to have been thinking what Jack had. Wasn't he? "Dat was quite some game las' night, eh?" He let out a nervous-sounding laugh. "Who knew poker could get so… intense." He grinned at this, fumbling around in his pocket, clanging some coins together. "Looks ta me like everyone was too tired ta get inta dere own beds."

"Just as well. Otherwise, you'da been da only one sleepin' on da floor like some poor sap, and we wouldn't want dat, huh, Spot?"

"Dat's fo' sure."

Jack drifted a moment, enjoying the playful banter, and wondering if that's all they'd be doing their whole lives. Would they ever get to be closer? The thought seemed ridiculous, and foreign. He'd never felt like this before, and it scared him to know he could want someone else like this. 

Maybe things would change. But until then, he would have to wait. There had to be a certain time when he'd be able to confront Spot. And if not, then there was no risk of ruining a perfectly good friendship.

With that last thought, he reconsidered, and decided maybe it was a bad idea to jump into this. No reason to freak Spot with these thoughts when it was unnecessary.

__

God, he thought to himself. _Why does Spot have ta be so damn cute? _Jack smiled at this thought. 

"Wanna go wit' me ta sell some papes while I's in town?"

Jack's heart skipped a beat. "Yeah, why not? But shouldn't ya be gettin' back to Brooklyn and woik on ya own territory?"

Spot shrugged, tucking his shirt in. "Well, I was figurin' that since I was already here, I'd stay 'til da end of da day, spend some time wit' my buddies out here." He smiled.

Spot led the way out, and Jack had to resist grabbing his hand between his own. Instead he just went back to his fantasy, and hoped that one day he'd end up in the arms of the man he loved once more. 

__

*~fin~*


End file.
